Nimble
| image = Hermit.png | imagewidth = 300px | imagecaption = Hermit in his aerie (to v1.3003) Nimble is a clone of this. | rank = Rookie | reputation = Neutral | affiliation = Loners | equipment = Leather jacket PMm Akm 74/2U | status = NPC with poor stability issues... | storyline = Locate the contact (Objective) | side = See "Tasks" and "Jobs" below. | notes = Clunky AI in (v1.4002) Known to die inexplicably (v1.4005) }} is a major character appearing in S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Lost Alpha from v1.4002. Background *Introduced into the game from v1.4000 onwards. *The AI controlling the character has numerous bugs and failings. *Talking with Nimble will lead him to discuss his background or lack there of. *According to Nimble, "I'm a waif with lots of thieving experience and some criminal records. Had to run here (zone) to avoid the jail." *It appears he wants to try and turn his life around. Assuming this statement by Nimble is true, "I'm really ready to help someone out, have a talk about life, listen to people." Notes *There is a side mission given by Sidorovich called Locate the contact, in which the player must find and rescue Nimble. This will be player's first encounter with Nimble in Lost Alpha. *Nimble can be found in the Rookie Village after you rescue him. Side missions :There are two distinct 'classes' of side mission offered by Nimble: *Those that involve searching for specific items during your travels (Find the Groza refers to a specific "Tunder" 5.45 in a specific area and will not complete if the version from Yantar is offered) :and *A set of jobs to locate similar, but more "mundane" unique items from specified general areas (which may vary from game to game) that function more familiarly as typical Side Missions. Several of these may be completed before and/or in conjunction with a pending "task." :Although this ostensibly suggests that there should be a separate class for Side Tasks; since none of Nimble's missions/tasks need to be undertaken in order to complete the game, they should all be classed as Side Missions. :Tasks: *Find the Groza *Find the revolver *Find the experimental ecolog suit :Jobs: *Find mail jacket *Find anomaly jacket *Find improved "Viper 5" *Find Duty hunter PS5 suit *Find mercenaries' improved outfit *Find soldiers' healing outfit *Find stalkers' improved outfit (Find the variant Sunrise-5 outfit) *Find improved "IL 86" (bugged up to v1.4005, issued from v1.4007) *Find improved "TRs 301" (Some of the placeholders above may need reclassification) :NOTE that it is possible to accept and then refuse a mission. #This will almost certainly break the sequence if a task is declined. #If a job is accepted and then refused, a subsequent "job" will be offered. (This is subject to rigorous testing) Trivia *He has the appearance of Nimble in the released game. *He is a member of the Loners. *The biography "info" is probably a nod to his clone's appearances and functions in the other S.T.A.L.K.E.R. games. *He sleeps too much. :v1.4007: *All of Nimble's "jobs" now have an "idle_time = 864000" declarative in the 'taskmanager.ltx' file. *The implication being that there is a 10 day repeat cycle coded whether the target item is on the board or not. *The implications of this are twofold: #The mission is reissued ten days after being completed. #The target is not respawned, resulting in an impossible to resolve mission. *Speculation might suggest that this coding was intended to operate in conjunction with some mission time declarative, after which a "mission fail" would ensue, followed by an eventual "reissue". Unfortunately, none of Nimble's jobs have any time factor coded, with the overall result being that these jobs will be reissued ad hoc. Gallery ss_steve_10-22-17_12-05-05_(la01_escape).jpg|PDA bio Nimblebkrd.jpg|Small talk with Nimble nimblejog.jpg|Nimble on his afternoon jog. Nimble - last mission payment bug (Lost Alpha DC v1.4002).jpg|Nimbe offering money over and over again after last delivery (DC v1.4002) nimblehouse.jpg|House where Nimble resides Nimblesleepin.jpg|Sleeping Nimble See also S.T.A.L.K.E.R. wiki reference Category:Characters Category:Loner Characters